


Ouijá

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Gen, Ouija, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Não vai funcionar” Lysa disse.“Sim vai. Tudo que você precisa fazer é se concentrar”





	Ouijá

“Não vai funcionar” Lysa disse.

“Sim vai. Tudo que você precisa fazer é se concentrar”

“Quem te ensinou isso ? E onde você arranjou a tábua ?”

“Melisandre”

_É claro Melisandre_. Selyse geralmente era bem tradicional mas era só era necessário a garota ruiva que ela tinha conhecido no ano anterior sugerir ou mesmo levemente indicar que ela achava que algo era legal que Selyse estava disposta a fazer as coisas mais inconvenientes e idiotas sem hesitar (Lysa tinha uma forte suspeita que o a principal motivação para Selyse ter começado o seu breve relacionamento com Stannis Baratheon foi um comentário aleatório que Melisandre fez no inicio do ano sobre como os olhos dele eram bonitos). Lysa não podia julgar muito, afinal ela não estava muito longe de ser assim com relação a Petyr, mas algumas vezes ficara tão irritante que ela quase havia decidido terminar a amizade delas algumas vezes, mas no final ela sempre decidia que os prós de ser amiga com Selyse superavam os contras. Era bom ter sempre alguém que chamava ela quando os professores passavam trabalho em dupla. Selyse tinha um gosto descente em filmes. Ela não reclamava quando Lysa passava horas e horas falando sobre Petyr. E o mais importante ela não fazia com que Lysa se sentisse inferior ou inadequada como Cat e a maioria das outras meninas.

“Então o que eu faço ?”

“Apenas mantenha seu dedo pedra como eu estou fazendo, e faça uma pergunta pros espíritos”

“Ok. Então espíritos aqui presentes eu gostaria de saber se eu e Petyr vamos nos casar um dia”

A pedra ficou parada por uns dez segundos e lentamente se moveu na direção do Sim. Lysa sorriu.

“Ele vai se esquecer completamente da Cat um dia e ser só meu ?”

A pedra se moveu bem rápido para o Não.

_É provavelmente só Selyse movendo a pedra de maldade. Bem duas podem jogar esse jogo_  Lysa pensou.

“Então é a sua vez, vamos perguntar algo sobre o seu ex. Espíritos aqui presentes, o Stannis já está namorando outra pessoa ?”

Lysa moveu bem devagar a pedra para o sim. Selyse parecia interessada mas não particularmente triste, então Lysa continua :

“Espíritos qual o nome da pessoa com quem o Stannis está envolvido agora ?”

Ela então moveu a pedra para a letra M depois para a letra E, e assim em diante até formar o nome de Melisandre.

Selyse respirou fundo e olhou para a tábua intensamente, Lysa se sentiu culpada e estava prestes a se desculpar quando Selyse sorriu.

“Você sabe o que isso significa ?”

“O que ?”

“Bem se fiquei com o Stannis, e o Stannis ficou com a Mel de algumas maneiras é como se eu tivesse ficado com a Mel indiretamente” Selyse disse radiando felicidade.

Lysa mentalmente acrescentou mais um pró de ser amiga com Selyse : em comparação com ela sua paixão por Petyr parecia quase sã.


End file.
